Metahuman (Earth-79)
Metahumans, or also known as superhumans are a breed of individuals who gained special powers from external sources. In the 21st Century, these kind of humans aren't too uncommon and are seen from different viewpoints by the rest of the planet's normal inhabitants. However, most of them see metahumans as a threat to the planet that could potentially bring death and destruction with the coming years. Unfortunately for those who saw the metahumans in such way, they're wrong. In the future 31st Century, most metahumans coexist with other beings, both normal humans and extraterrestrials, keeping order in check. In the 21st Century, the Avengers act as a group that keeps these superhumans in check and keeping the world safe from evil enhanced beings. Ten centuries later, the Legion of Super-Heroes succeeded the Avengers' work, proactively safeguarding the Earth Republic's planets mostly from cosmic threats. Overview Before the 21st Century, metahumans are known to have existed, as well. However, most nations kept these enhanced individuals that are regarded as "gods" in secret. Tales of people with special abilities and supernatural powers were told in the past from generation to generation. But the passing of ages reduced these tales to mere myths and stories to entertain children in bed. It was like that until the 20th Century ended and these metahumans surfaced. Some with bad intentions, some with good intentions. The governments of the world attempted to keep them in check, with some even wanting to control them and start a superhuman arms race. Luckily, with the appearance of the Avengers, now the people of Earth can ease themselves a bit, as now they have a form of protection against all sorts of supernatural and superhuman threats. In the 31st Century, the population of metahumans managed to rival those of the normal human race, with 52% inhabitants of the Earth Republic being humans, 47% being superhumans, with the other 1% being extraterrestrials. But with the Legion of Super-Heroes' efforts, seeing a flying courier that can blast out lasers out of his eyes with a one-eyed alien is no rare occurrence there. The term "metahuman" was coined by Bruce Banner, who was widely renowned before his transformation as the leading expert in metahuman sciences. Such term is usually brought in relation to the phenomenon of superheroes and supervillains. Variations After the founding of the Avengers Unity Division, one of the Avengers' founding members, Bruce Banner (the Hulk), who acts as a teacher of sorts for the younger members, classified metahumans in several categories. Note: Beings of extraterrestrial origins DO NOT count. Genetically Enhanced Classified as the most common type of metahuman, these enhanced beings, as their name suggests, gain their powers through genetic modification. Such modifications can originate from accidents involving experimental chemicals, radiation exposure, being bitten by particularly unstable creatures, unwanted accidents, and others. Such examples are the Hulk, Superman, Spider-Man, and others. These metahumans are also known by the name of mutates. Mechanically Enhanced The second most common metahuman type, mechanically enhanced metahumans aren't as common as genetically enhanced ones, but they still make up the majority of the metahuman population of Earth. Usually gaining their powers from experimentations which usually result in their robotic nature, it's not a question if sometimes these types of metahumans end up having grotesque, bio-mechanical appearances courtesy of inhumane experimentations. By the first Avengers' founding, none of these metahumans have been found yet. Mutant Significantly rarer, these metahumans possess a special gene dubbed the "M-Gene" which triggers in the event of extreme trauma. However, mutants are also known to possess powers at birth, which means that one does not necessarily need to be beaten up to near death to trigger the M-Gene. Not everyone has the M-Gene, and such genes only surface in one out of 2000 persons. Examples are Firestar and Plutonian. Magical Humans Possibly the rarest among all types of metahumans, these magical humans, also known as the Homo magi are the oldest and perhaps the strongest type of superhumans Earth has ever known. While debatable, it is proposed that all humans who are capable of performing magic in all but one of its forms are considered a Homo magi. These "metahumans" aren't strictly "superhumans" like the rest of the classified types, but one thing that easily sets them apart with the others is the fact that they have a form of magical aptitude, being capable of learning magics that can alter reality. Dr. Fate is a good example of this. Cosmic metahumans were also supposed to be counted separately in Banner's classification, but eventually they are integrated into genetically enhanced metahumans. But, their powers are far beyond the normal genetically enhanced superhumans, even to godlike proportions. Category:Species Category:Races